Spin the bottle with Blaine and Rachel
by Leeyna
Summary: My take on what should happen in "Blame it on the alcohol". Based on the promo for the episode. Blaine and Rachel kiss during a game of spin the bottle.


**A/N: Okay this is just a little something-something that came to my mind when I watched the promo for next Tuesdays Glee episode for like the 100th time. So no big spoilers. This is just the way I'd like the episode to go. :-) **

**So read&review please**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee... **

* * *

Somehow one of Blaine's hands had found its way into Rachel's hair, pulling her even closer during the kiss. Without hesitation their lips were moving in synchronization. Sweet, soft touches that left Blaine's lips tingling and in this moment with his eyes still closed he never wanted this kiss to end.

Spin the bottle had been Rachel's idea right after they had sung their weird, drunken karaoke duet together that had resulted in Blaine laying on the floor and laughing uncontrollably. When everyone had gathered around in a circle he desperately tried to stop giggling. Wow, he really was drunk because a sober Blaine would never giggle like that.

That's how the both of them had ended up in this kiss. For a split second Blaine had thought that the bottle would stop on Kurt who he secretly had wished for, but when it had landed on Rachel he had crawled towards her without much thinking and had started to kiss her. It wasn't a big deal right? He was gay after all. Almost instantly pictures of Kurt flooded his mind and he let himself get a bit deeper into the kiss.

The tingling in his lips seemed to get even stronger the longer the kiss stretched out. Blaine could hear a high voice faintly in the background telling them to stop it and then he felt how the other pair of lips pulled away. When he opened his eyes he stared into Rachel's face that clearly said 'Oh-my-god-what-am-I-doing?' Blaine suspected that his face showed the exact same expression. It had felt nice to kiss Rachel, maybe a bit too nice.

A few more seconds went by without anyone saying a single word. Blaine had so many thoughts going through his mind that he felt like he was suffocating. Carefully he got up into a standing position, swaying a little bit in his drunken state. Murmuring a low "I need some air", he left the room and went into the hallway where he leant against a wall trying to sort through his emotions and thoughts. Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the last thing he had expected to happen tonight.

He had believed that it would be nice to spend some time with the members of New Directions. They were Kurt's closest friends after all. But whatever happened back there in the room really confused him. He had feelings for Kurt. At least that's what he thought. Ever since Kurt had explained to him that he had believed that Blaine would ask him out for Valentine's Day, Blaine had pondered this and tried to discover the nature of his feelings for the other boy. Once he had started thinking about it, it became very obvious that the way he was behaving around Kurt was definitely different than the way he acted around anyone else. It seemed like somehow his subconscious had already known what he only started to explore now. The constant need to be close to Kurt, the way he somehow always found a way to touch him was a very obvious sign.

But just a few minutes ago, during the kiss he had felt really good. It was his first kiss and he believed that he did rather well, considering that. He could still feel the touch of Rachel's soft lips against his own and without meaning to one of his hands found the way to his lips.

Blaine opened his eyes when he heard someone clearing their throat. Rachel was standing in the doorway looking at him. Quickly he tried to compose himself, running his hands over his cardigan to flatten it while trying to find a better position to stand. For a few more seconds no one dared to speak.

"Look Blaine! I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I probably shouldn't have started this game. That was probably the alcohol deciding, well it's probably even now the alcohol talking, but I am truly sorry."

Blaine just looked at her. Trying to form the words he wanted to say.

"No, Rachel that's not it. I mean it was my first kiss, but I wasn't uncomfortable. Not at all." He looked down at his shoes, trying to stall a little bit. Unsure of how he should go on. "Actually…. I mean… actually I kinda liked it." Shifting his weight from one leg to the other he tried once more to seem a little bit more at ease.

Rachel just looked at him, a little bit stunned. "You liked it? But….b-but I thought you were gay. I mean not to say that the kiss was bad, not at all. But you do play for the other team don't you?"

Blaine looked up at her, contemplating her words. "Yeah… I mean. I think I'm gay. But kissing you felt really nice. I… I have never kissed anyone else no boy and not even a girl. I have never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but I just always knew that I was gay. I… I am so confused right now."

A few quick flashes of emotion flickered in Rachel's eyes while he was talking. Pride, pity, sadness, compassion. She stepped closer to him and reached for his hand.

"Blaine, I can't even imagine how confusing this is but somehow you have to figure it out. Maybe it was a simple overreaction because it was your first kiss and when someone you really like kisses you, you'll be able to sort this out."

He looked at her. Her words did make sense. But the doubt was still hanging over him like a large grey cloud. Maybe… maybe that would work.

"Rachel?", he almost whispered.

"Yes, Blaine?", she answered in her normal voice.

"Would… do you mind… would you kiss me again. Maybe….", he fidgeted around, not sure whether it was really a good idea. With all his confidence he started again "Maybe if I kissed you again, I could clear the confusion."

Rachel looked at him hesitantly and saw the insecurity that she had never seen in him before. He always wore a proud and confident mask. Without hesitating any further she took the last few steps so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"Okay, I guess it can't hurt and I really want to help you!" Slowly she leaned further in and touched her lips to his once more.

Blaine kissed her back, placing one hand on her waist and the other one on her neck, pulling her closer into the kiss. He tried to feel everything at once. The way her lips were moving on top of his, caressing them softly and the way her body was flush against his. Her soft curves that were pressing against him and the feel of her waist in his hand. But apart from that he felt nothing. No tingling in his lips and nothing else that would show any feelings for the girl he was currently kissing. Weird, why had it happened before? Was it because it had been his first kiss or maybe the reason was that he knew that Kurt was sitting right next to him, watching how he kissed someone else?

The second his thoughts wandered to the angelic boy, he could feel his heart speeding up and a flutter in his stomach. With a gasp he pulled away from Rachel.

She took a step back and looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Sorry Rachel! I… I guess you are a really good kisser but…. "Rachel tried to judge the weird, but happy expression on his face but failed.

"Who did you think of when we kissed? I suppose it wasn't me!"

Blaine looked alarmed, wondering how she had figured that out. Then he looked at his shoes in shame.

"Oh Blaine, quit it. I knew you were gay and you thinking about someone else while we kissed won't break my heart. I mean you are not exactly my type and I am still not over Finn."

Blaine looked at her, shocked by her directness.

He gathered all his confidence and murmured the name that was on the tip of his tongue.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, not being able to understand the low murmur.

"Kurt!", he said a little louder. Pondering how much he should tell her he decided to just go for it. "I was thinking about kissing Kurt. That's what made my lips tingle and feel those things. Rachel, I think I really like him. But I screwed it up because I am so damn clueless sometimes." Blaine let his head fall again, unsure of what else he could say.

For what seemed like an eternity Rachel didn't answer him. Only when he heard a very familiar voice saying his name did he look up in shock.

There was Kurt, standing behind Rachel in the doorway. In that instant all Blaine wanted was for a hole in the earth to swallow him up. This was getting more embarrassing by the second.

Rachel looked between the two of them and said "I'll just leave you two to it then." And with that she disappeared back into the living room.

Blaine really didn't know what to say to Kurt. He didn't know for how long the other boy had been standing there.

Kurt took a few hesitant steps towards Blaine and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Blaine's gaze wandered to their hands and marveled in the touch. Of course they had held hands before, but somehow it had never meant anything, but something felt different now.

Looking back up into the taller boys eyes, he felt a blush creeping up in his cheeks.

Kurt grinned down at him. "So, you were thinking about me kissing you?"

Blaine shifted his weight from on foot to the other, suddenly even more embarrassed.

"Blaine? Have you lost your voice? That would be bad for the Warblers, who ever could take over all your solos?" Kurt said with a large smile on his lips.

This made Blaine smile as well and he relaxed. This was Kurt he was talking to. His best friend and the most beautiful guy he had ever seen.

"Look Kurt, I know if this is too weird I totally understand if you just want to forget about it. I… I –I know what I said on Valentine's Day. I don't want to screw things up between us but ever since that day I have been thinking about you and what it would be like to be with you. I think I might have fallen in love with you."

Once again Blaine dropped his head having lost the confidence to look Kurt in the face. He was sure that Kurt would tell him that he had already moved on. He was surprised when he felt one of Kurt's hands under his chin, lifting it up. Before he could realize what was happening he felt how Kurt pressed his lips against his own. It took a few seconds for Blaine to get over the initial shock but then he was kissing Kurt back and it felt fantastic. His lips were tingling and his heart was racing.

After what felt like an eternity Kurt pulled back and beamed down at Blaine with a smile on his lips.

"That should have been your first kiss." And with that he captured Blaine's lips again.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and thought that maybe this was a fantastic day after all.


End file.
